My Little Pony: The Rising Defender
by SF7Alex
Summary: Warning: the prologue contain some violent content viewer discretion is advised.


Background music: Heroes onboard from Medal of Honor 2010

It was a unfortunate and heartbreaking moment for everyone in Vancouver including the one who was being falsely accused, charged, arrested and close to death in the hospital: Alex. He was being accused of cheating on Chantal but he was loyal to her with all his heart and never leave her side but she kept on saying that he's been cheating on her and wanted to breakup with him and when she said that it breaks Alex's heart, right after that he was arrested for murder but it wasn't him and the police didn't want to listen to him if he even spoke he will be beaten up by them and being sent to prison cell and being beaten up by almost everyone including the prison officers and most of the time he's trying to protect his things being taken away from them and is not drug is something he created. To make matter worse is that one of the prison officers chained both of his arms and hang him a foot in the air being continuously lashed, beaten up and tortured by the prison officers until he approached him and injected some kind of drugs to prevent his internal wounds from healing causing him to reduce his lifespan and made him scream but being mouth covered by a cloth which shoved it in his mouth by him because he was working with the one who's responsible for breaking him and Chantal up and kept on beating him up until there's a lot of blood everywhere on wall, ceiling and a lot more on the floor. Alex's scream of torture and pain echoes the hallway as he's being beaten up to death.

4 weeks later of pure hell Alex still being hang up and bleeding to death but he managed to stay conscious but not for long period of time. "Time to end you once and for all." The prison officer said cold and yet heartless as he pulls out a knife ready to stab his heart but then the chamber's door was breached open and a single gunshot was fired but it wasn't aiming for Alex it was aiming for the prison officer's left arm who tried to stab him with the knife and two police officers pinned and handcuffed him and there are two more and the captain arrived to free Alex from the chain and managed to caught him before hitting the ground to prevent more blood loss. "You're gonna be fine Alex, Hang in there!" The captain said as the two officers carried him to the ambulance but before they got out of the chamber Alex pointed at his small brown coloured pouch on the table to show them. "P-please...h-help me...t-take...I-it." He said weakly to them and the captain saw it and grab it from him. "I got it Alex. Just hang in there!" The captain said as the three of them rush Alex to the hospital. The reason that they were doing this is that few hours ago they released that something was not right and they went to a lone investigation about the murder cases about Alex committed what they found really shocked them, the fingerprint that's on weapon they found wasn't belong to Alex it belong to someone else and right after that they got a call from a vet and the counter receptionist said that they have a armed man held a blonde lady hostage in their vet and they scrambled to the vet to the rescue of the hostage. Upon the arrival the 5 of them come into the vet quietly making sure that him wasn't aware that they were coming and that they come in arrested the man holding the lady hostage for a long period of time, what's more shocking that the lady is none other then Chantal and she's a friend of the captain. "Are you alright Chantal?" The captain asked her in worried. "I'm alright..." she replied in traumatised and scared enough to make her cry. "So you finally caught me at last." The man said and chuckle evilly. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO HER!!??" The captain shouted as he grabbed him by his collar. "I want her to suffer along from the pain which she gave it to me and what's make me more satisfied is that one of my guys at your prison injected a drug in that lowlife shithead few weeks ago to reduce his lifespan and gonna finish him off today." He reply in a cold, evil and heartless tone which shocked the two of them. "WHAT KIND OF DRUG!?" The captain shouted at his face but what he does next make him angry. The man spit right in front of his face and show him a violent angry face. "FUCK YOU, YOUR FRIENDS AND YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY BITCH!!!" He said furiously and made the captain extremely pissed and angrier. "THAT'S IT! MEN, TAKE THIS RUBBISH OUT OF MY SIGHT AND SHOW HIM SOME RESPECT WE HAVE TO GO TO THE PRISON AND SAVE ALEX!!!" The captain said furiously to his man. "SIR!!!" His men shouted and move out to the prison to rescue him.

Right after they rescue Alex they soon arrived at the entrance of Vancouver General Hospital and rush him into it to save him. After they bring him into the operating room all Chantal and the captain can do now is wait for the result but while they were waiting for Alex's result Chantal's sister and her friends soon arrived as fast as they can only to see her crying. "Chantal are you alright?" Michelle asked her sister and Chantal gave her a head shake saying that she's not alright. "What happened here?" Sam asked the captain and everyone demanded a explanation of what's going on here, the captain gave them the explanation on what have happened during their investigation and shocked them that Alex was being falsely charged and being beaten up by her heartless friend. After half an hour of waiting the doctor came out of the operation room and everyone run up to him. "Doctor how is he?" Vincent asked him in concern but instead of a good news they received a terrible yet shocking news from him. "We did what we can to save him but the drug which they injected into him has infected most of his entire body including the organ as well his left hand was badly damage and it can't be healed because of the drugs and we can't find a cure for it. He's already in a final stage and only have 40 minutes or less of his lifespan." The doctor said to them and look away. "Can we go inside and see him?" Nicole asked him almost wanted to tear up. The doctor nodded in approval and let them in but once they're inside they are completely stunned and some of them look away of what they're seeing.

Background music: 13 hours: The Secret Soldiers of Benghazi ending music.

Alex was lying on the bed fighting to stay alive but the bedsheets is completely covered in his blood, on his right beside him was a dripper and a heart rate monitor that's beeping for his heartbeat. His left arm was badly damage from the prison torture that's beyond fixed and wrapped in a heavy bandage further his face is wrapped around with a oxygen mask to provide him the breathing he needs but he kept coughing up some blood from his mouth and his lifeless eyes is trying to stay opened from being closed. "ALEX!!!" Chantal cried as she run up to him trying to get his attention, Alex looks to his right and saw her run up to him trying to get to him. "L-La-c-cus..." Alex said and raise his right arm weakly but Chantal was able to caught it. "Alex...*sob*...I'm so sorry...I should've listened to you...*sob*...you always speak the truth...I'm...*sob*...I'm so sorry for hurting you..." Chantal said to him while crying over her dying loyal and beloved friend. "I-it's...*grunt*...not your fault Lacus...it was him that...separated us...f-for...*gasp*...h-his selfishness..." Alex said weakly as the pain getting to him and he look at the captain standing there. "W-Would you...please pass...ugh...my pouch t-to...Lacus...and o-open it...f-for her c-cap-t-tain?" He asked weakly to the captain. The senior captain said no words and pass and open Alex's brown pouch to Chantal. What she pull out from his pouch wasn't a drug it was Alex's two Gundam unit: the Arc Freedom Gundam and the Black Freedom Knight Gundam, when she hold his two units with both of her hands Alex's right blood-covered hand place it on both of her hand and push it gently to hold her firm grip on his Gundams. "T-The...Arc F-Freedom G-Gundam...and...urgh...the...B-Black Freedom...K-Knight...G-Gundam...a-are yours now L-Lacus...k-keep it...f-for me...as y-you...a-always remember...t-that I...w-will be...a-always...with you..." Alex said weakly to her. Chantal nodded and said "I will Alex..." while still crying and Alex look at the others. "W-Will you...all...t-take c-care of...L-Lacus for me?" He asked the rest of his friends. "We will Alex. We promise." Sam said to him with his words. "T-Thank you all...f-for everything...I couldn't h-have asked...a better...friends...like you all...thank you...thank you..." Alex said with his last breath until his eyes are closed as his grip loosened on Chantal's hands leaving a bloodstained on her and his two Gundams and fell on the mattress finally his heart monitor show a flatline signal to his heart. Everyone look away and close their eye as they begin to tear up but as for Chantal it break her heart so much and cried uncontrollably as she look up at her lifeless friend she shout out his name all the way to the top of her lungs "ALEEEEX!!!" and cry even harder. The Captain on the other hand clench his fists, "DAMN IT!!!" He shouted and punch the wall hard and began to tear up. "...I've failed as a law enforcement to protect the innocent..." He said in a regretful tone. "No...is not your fault." Ashleigh said while crying. "It is MY fault Ash, if we would have investigate this case properly none of this would have happened to him!" He stated. "What's done...is done captain...all we can do now...is sent our last prayer and blessings to him during his funeral..." Nicole said to the captain while crying heartbroken as they continue cry over their dead beloved friend.

At somewhere else the entire surrounding was completely covered in darkness and Alex was completely shirtless and his body was covered in blood, his left hand was completely busted and his eyes were still lifeless as he's diving upside down into the abyss of darkness. 'So...am I going to heaven...or hell?' Alex asked himself in his thoughts. 'I guess... I'm going to hell...' Alex said to himself as he close his eyes and accepted his fate. 'What's the point of fighting something that I can't even protect...my friends...my family...even Lacus...I...I'm nothing...but a failure.' He stated sadly as he began to tear up but when he thought all hope that's lost.

Background music: Beginning from Unicorn Gundam.

A light appears in the pitch black darkness surrounding and wrapped around him like a cocoon and the diving suddenly sped up. Few seconds later the surrounding was once covered in darkness now being lit up by countless stars as it continue the portal suddenly open right below him. Unaware of what's gonna happen to him everything just went white and silent as he head into a whole new different world.


End file.
